


Taking one for the Team

by toli-a (togina)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Incubus Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/toli-a
Summary: “What do you mean, we can’t have sex?”





	Taking one for the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody on tumblr asked for incubus Steve, so there's this and then several anecdotes about Senator Brandt's secretary Millie on tumblr, [here](https://toli-a.tumblr.com/tagged/incubus!steve). Set during WW2.

Steve had thought he knew all the downsides of Erskine’s serum by the end of 1943.  After months on the road, he knew how it felt when he’d gone too long with no more than the faint nourishment he could pick up from the dark corners of a dance hall, the way his muscles ached and his temper ran short and his joints would swell like he was an old man.  He knew the misery that accompanied the first rush after sex, dizzying and too much all at once, electricity singing down his veins, burning him out and sending him giggling and tumbling across the floor, unable to escape the bright flaring of his blood or the tickling fingers digging into his brain.

Despite that, he thought the worst part might be the bad sex.  Oh, his partners—Brandt’s _volunteers_ —enjoyed themselves, shouted loud enough to wake the chorus and never seemed bothered that they left too weak to walk out the door.  And Steve couldn’t deny the rush; the blinding fire of it, the power pooling low in his gut, curling into his palms when he slid his hands down willing flesh.  But these women and men were all strangers: they didn’t know how Steve liked hands wrapped iron-tight around his wrists, or which nipple made him shiver if they rolled it between their teeth and then bit down.  They hadn’t been experimenting with the best way to wrap their lips around Steve’s dick since they were sixteen, and they were always too consumed with passion to notice that Steve’s pleasure was occasionally secondhand.

None of the downsides were that bad, Steve knew; a few muscle aches and a lot of reasonably good sex was hardly a loss, when he’d had the muscle aches before and asthma besides, and it wasn’t like all the sex he’d had since sixteen had been worth the price of the show.  But it turned out the worst part was yet to come.

“What do you _mean_ , we can’t have sex?” Steve snapped at Peggy, a little louder than he’d meant to speak.  Half of the camp swiveled to watch Agent Carter respond, and the other half focused a little too intently on what was in front of them.

Peggy folded her arms and stared at Steve without blinking. “Why, Steve Rogers, I’m flattered.”  Steve blushed, a habit he really wished had vanished with all his childhood diseases.

“Not with _you_ ,” Steve hissed, and Peggy rolled her eyes.  “Why can’t I have sex with Bucky?  The doctors said he was fine!”

A year ago, Steve had never imagined he’d be standing in a field in Italy, shouting at his superior officer about having sex with his oldest friend.  But he hadn’t had sex with Bucky in _months_ , had spent half the march back thinking of the weight of Bucky’s cock on his tongue, Bucky’s nimble fingers curled into Steve’s hole.  Steve wanted to blame those thoughts on the serum, but he was pretty sure he was just that desperate to have Bucky pin him down and _take_.

“It’s your choice, Captain,” Peggy replied, unfazed by the desire Steve knew he was radiating into the air.  “But you told Phillips you wanted him on your team, and he’s not going to be much good if he’s on his back recovering from you all the time.”

Steve cursed in as many languages as he knew, for long enough that Bucky stuck his head out of the tent they’d been assigned and demanded to know what the hell was wrong.

“I can’t get your goddamn dick in my mouth until the war’s over,” he growled, and Peggy choked on her laugh.

Bucky lifted his eyes, as though heaven could help cure Steve’s habit of sticking his own foot in his goddamn mouth and not leaving any room.  “Then I guess we’d better end the war,” he said, buttoning up his shirt and blithely ignoring Steve’s distress.

Steve stared at the disappearing glimpses of Bucky’s chest and swore they’d take Schmidt before the week was out.  Then he’d live up to his reputation and keep Bucky in bed for months to come.


End file.
